


Восход

by mercury_emissions



Category: Naruto
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Blood Kink, Canon, Drama, First Time, Life shinobi, M/M, Missing Scene, road story
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-10-01 06:27:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10182893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mercury_emissions/pseuds/mercury_emissions
Summary: Они были больше, чем просто напарниками





	

Натто с рисом давно остыл, но Итачи к своей порции так и не притронулся. Кисаме прекратил кидать на его миски многозначительные взгляды еще в самом начале их партнерства; в такие моменты напарника лучше было не трогать — себе дороже, — а Итачи рано или поздно выныривал из странной прострации, кидал взгляд на свою тарелку, потом — на Кисаме, и молча отодвигал свою порцию к нему.  
Кисаме всегда было интересно, что в такие моменты обуревало Итачи, какие мысли ползали в его голове и почему он не реагировал на внешние раздражители. Потом понял, правда, за им такого ни разу не водилось — Итачи возвращался в памятную ночь пятилетней давности. Ничего подобное Кисаме не терзало — брешь на душе после своего поступка давно заросла, о ней напомнил лишь незаметный рубец, вопреки ожиданиям, не тревоживший даже в непогоду. Ничего у Кисаме не ныло, а задаваться вопросом, почему оно так — было лень, да и, пожалуй, никакого удовольствия бы не доставило.  
Кстати говоря, заладилось у них все именно на этой почве — оба стали палачами своих соклановцев. Правда, если сам Кисаме по итогам скотской бойни ничего не потерял, то Итачи — всех родных.  
Однако же дивизия не оставила Кисаме без подарка — в тот момент он потерял смысл жизни. В таком положении оставаться было неразумно и Кисаме грешным делом задумывался о суициде, но найти себя удалось довольно быстро — отрада пришлась на садисткое убийство, а там и Тоби подоспел, и ничего Кисаме больше не тревожило.  
Однажды Кисаме попробовал растормошить напарника, но ответом послужил кунай в ухо. Реакция помогла увернуться, но острие так или иначе зацепило. Больше Кисаме Итачи не трогал, хотя тот тогда даже не упрекнул его. И не извинился. Итачи был самой вежливостью, но, видать, Кисаме и правда позарился на личное. В этом был весь он — даже команды раздавал вежливо, так, что Кисаме и словом возразить не удавалось. Только недовольно, но безобидно ворчать под нос, как какой-нибудь старишка. До деда Кисаме было еще рано, а вот дядей Итачи он пришлось бы кстати — разница в возрасте благоволила. И даже несмотря на разницу в десять лет, Кисаме с легкостью признавал, что Итачи сильнее его. Философия Кисаме гласила уважать сильных, а то, что в придачу к силе приставлялись молчаливость, хорошая соображалка и дикая, даже для него, проницательность — было не самым страшным, что он успел повидать за свой век.

По деревянной поверхности столешницы с едва слышным скрипом проехалась тарелка. Кисаме опомнился и подогнал ее под себя, и только потом поднял взгляд на напарника. Итачи молча поднялся со стула и кинул пару купюр на стол. Пошел в сторону лестниц. На Кисаме он так и не посмотрел.  
Было обидно, что Итачи не в духе; Кисаме перевел взгляд со спины напарника на тарелку и снова то ли приуныл, то ли устыдился. Пообещал больше не вестись на подачки Итачи, а то он вон какой — кожа да кости.

Они остановились в какой-то буфетной при придорожном мотеле, Итачи, очевидно, потопал снимать номер. Кисаме без былого энтузиазма дожевывал остатки полусырого риса, больше прикладываясь к чоко с саке, и внезапно подумал, что давно не расслаблялся. При мыслях о бани в компании грудастой шлюхи под боком по телу прокатилась приятная истома. Не задумываясь, Кисаме отложил палочки и огляделся — где-то рядом должна крутиться официантка, которая поможет ему в поисках первого и второго пунктов. Пришел в номер Кисаме уже будучи полностью удовлетворенным. Самехада также сыто скалилась — девку они покромсали знатно и в кои-то веки оба остались довольны.  
То, где он оказался, апартаментами назвать язык не поворачивался. Лачуга — ни дать ни взять. Кисаме бесшумно дошел до разложенного на полу футона, на левой стороне которого лежал Итачи. Самехада выдала громкий лязг, и Кисаме шепотом выругался, бросив настороженный взгляд в спину Итачи. Тот, впрочем, даже не шолохнулся и ему очень хотелось верить, что Итачи не притворяется спящим. Хмыкнув, Кисаме опустил Самехаду возле комода и присел на свою нетронутую половину. Довольно тихо — не то боясь разбудить чуткого Итачи, не то по старой привычке. Ложился Кисаме всегда в одних трусах, давая возможность жабрам на ребрах свободно вдохнуть. Перед тем, как сон его окончательно сморил, он успел отметить подрагивающие плечи напарника и задаться вялым вопросом — неужели не спал все это время?

К обеду распогодилось, об утреннем дожде ничего не напоминало, словно зияющее солнце стояло целую вечность — палило и плавило и даже не думало сходить. Кисаме на дух не переносил такую погоду, да еще ветер гонял по пустынной дороге пыль, так было совсем плохо. Воздуха не было. У них и плащи черные, только соломенные шляпы с колокольчиками радовали, но от остальных факторов они нисколько не спасали. И все-таки, Кисаме мог потерпеть. Да хоть целый день жариться на солнце, если бы не напарник. У того лицо из-под шляпы практически не выглядывало, да и ни словом ни духом не намекал, что стоит передохнуть где-нибудь в тени. Лучший вариант — спрятаться в пещере. Кисаме сам все это время не сводил пытливого взгляда, пока все-таки не выцепил бледное, обезвоженное лицо. Считай, полдела сделал. Оставалось найти причину, желательно, вескую и правдоподобную, по которой они должны были бы сделать привал. Причин не находилось и не все было таким радужным, как того хотелось. Итачи и сам должен был понимать, что это глупо — пытаться продолжать путь в таких условиях. Нет, они бы, безусловно, могли и преодолеть его, но рисковать не стоило, да и особо некуда было спешить. Это Итачи всегда куда-то торопился, будто его сзади сам черт подгонял.

— Итачи-сан, нам стоит передохнуть.

— Вечером мы окажемся на границе Суны.

— Если не будем прерывать путь, — заметил Кисаме. — Да ни куда песок не денется, и вы сами прекрасно знаете, что устроить перевал сегодня придется при любом раскладе.

Чего Кисаме не ожидал, так это неуверенного взгляда Итачи, который, если бы он его давно не знал, лишил дара речи. Но, в том-то и дело, что хорошо знал и потому отделался лишь легким удивлением. Оглядевшись, он указал кивком головы на невысокий холм, практически незаметный, и, не дожидаясь реакции, направился туда. В прорехах между обломков пещер, создающими тень, они сняли плащи и уселись на каменные выступы, покрытые тем же песком, что и весь виднеющийся горизонт. Итачи расчехлил кунаи и принялся их точить, хотя в заточке они не нуждались — и без того идеально разрезали будь то живую плоть или подручные вещи. Кисаме на собственном опыте знал, что так и есть. А ещё Кисаме знал, что молчание надо иногда нарушать.

— Итачи-сан, а, — позвал Кисаме. — Что вам понадобилось в этой пустыне? В Суне кругом песок и вечная засуха, я там даже нажиться не смогу — было бы желание, а от вида жителей воротит. Они там, небось, даже песок в жратву кладут. Ешь и давись.

Первые минуты Итачи молчал, затем покачал головой и все-таки выдал:

— Тебя никто не заставляет.

— А кто вас сопровождать потом будет? — не унимался Кисаме.

— Сам.

— Не выйдет, так просто вы от меня не отделаетесь, — хищно оскалился Кисаме, явно забавляясь.

Если бы Кисаме не понял, что слова прозвучали довольно двусмысленно, он бы наехал на него — так иногда бесила его невозмутимость. С другой стороны, Итачи сегодня и сам был каким-то вялым, в противном случае, отсек бы все лишние разговорчики на корню и уж тем более не позволил над собой глумиться. Была во всем этом и третья сторона — Кисаме не выносил болтливых людей, слова которых попросту не имели никакой ценности, как, впрочем, и тех, которые постоянно жаловались и прибеднялись. Но иногда Кисаме давал слабину как всякий человек, и потому отчасти завидовал Итачи. Тот каким-то мистическим образом держался как старый, закалённый дуб, точно все нипочём. Или все же не завидовал — переживал, а оттого бесился, видя, как в Итачи с каждым днём что-то надламывается. Вот эти все короткие оцепенения, кошмары, в которых он стискивал простыни и обливался холодным потом, судорожные кашли, не сулившие ничего хорошего, тонны таблеток, все-все-все говорило лишь об одном — Итачи плохо и ему нужна помощь. Кисаме и рад помочь, но его останавливало. Может, мужская солидарность, не позволяющая ущемлять достоинство война, и вообще, вмешиваться в чужие дела — неправильно; может, опасения, что Итачи напротив, лишь ощерится и отдалится, истолковав порыв Кисаме как обыкновенную жалость; может, Кисаме сам не хотел копаться в чужих проблемах и сгребать часть на себя. Скорее всего, так и было. Но заткнуться сегодня Кисаме не мог.

— Итачи-сан, я слышал, что Тоби не тот, за кого себя выдаёт, — закинул пробную удочку Кисаме.

Повезло. Итачи едва заметно наклонил голову, а Кисаме все правильно понял, хотя толком не был уверен, что его сведения верны. Впрочем, язык у него, когда надо, был подвешен. А ещё не стоило отметать вариант с осведомлённостью Итачи.

— Вы же знаете мою историю, — подытожил Кисаме. — Тоби пришёл в тот самый момент, когда я уже был одной ногой в могиле. В вашу жизнь, помнится, он тоже пришёл в самый нужный момент.

Итачи слушал не прерывая, и по лицу его нельзя было понять, согласен ли он с тем или иным фактом или нет.

— Тоби все хорошо продумал, только кое-что не учёл, — Кисаме замолчал. — Остались люди и слухи, и если искать там, где надо, можно найти все. Я догадываюсь, кто он, но не уверен. В это сложно поверить, — кивнул сам себе Кисаме. — Но видимо наш придурошный Тоби — тот самый Мадара Учиха.

Как бы не так, — ожидал услышать что-то подобное Кисаме, повернув голову в сторону. Как оказалось, Итачи обдумывал слова. Не было и снисходительной улыбки и презрительной усмешки. Ничего не было. Абсолютно ноль реакции.

— Ты все знал, — пожал плечами Кисаме.

Больше они не разговаривали. Прибыли в Суну, с мелкой отговоркой, чуть позже обусловленного. В центр они не совались — не дураки, пошли в северную часть города, где в основном обитал народ нищий и обедневший. Комнату им выдали за ничтожные гроши. Кисаме довольно похмыкал. Не то, чтобы он был жадным до денег, как тот же Какузу, но если товар предлагали за копейки, почему бы и нет. Выходит, шлюх можно было взять несколько. Перекинувшись кивками с Итачи, Кисаме цепко огляделся вокруг снующей разношёрстной толпы и шагнул под крыльцо кабака с пестрой вывеской, сулившей жаркий вечер. Кисаме в этом не был так уверен. Монолог с Итачи скребся где-то на дне, но явно не спешил выветриваться, и от этого приходилось быть начеку. В смысле, не дать давешнему разговору всплыть в памяти и испортить себе жаркий вечер.  
Не получилось. На этапе высунуть хер из бляди, Кисаме чётко представилось, как ладони шлюхи, сжимающей его плечи, перевоплощаются в узкие и сухие Итачи, спускаются к соскам и выкручивают больно-больно. Боль отрезвила. Итачи говорил — я все знаю, я знаю то, чего тебе не дано понять. В какой-то момент Кисаме увеличил темп в два раза, шлюха под низом уже не стонала — кричала, молотя кулаками по груди. Внизу хлюпало и чавкало, и Кисаме знал, что это не сперма и соприкосновения кожи о кожу. Словно назло, Кисаме не останавливался, пока не кончил. Шлюха все-таки сдохла — видать, придушил, когда надоело слушать одни и те же вопли.  
Кисаме заворожённо размазал по члену кровь, не обращая внимания на сжимающихся в уголке оставшихся двух шлюх, и непопад подумал, что Итачи бы обязательно все выдержал. И даже больше.

_____

 

Им снова выдали одноместную комнату. Собственно, не беда, но футон у них, как оказалось на выходе, был тоже один на двоих. А вот эта ни черта не весело. Кисаме равнодушно скользнул взглядом по стандартной мебели, торопливо скинул пыльный плащ и пошел прямиком в душ — смывать остатки прошедших дней.  
Днём Кисаме очутился в том же барделе, где затрахал до смерти одну шлюху и уже не специально покалечил оставшихся двух. Проснулся не сам — разбудил присланный ворон Итачи, нагло вцепившейся в оконную раму и истошно каркающий над самым ухом. Никто не был виноват, что кровать плотно прилегала к стене. Кисаме все понимал. И все-таки не удержался от запущенной в чёртову птицу пепельницы. День не задался с самого начала. Кисаме хотел на как можно дольше оттянуть момент прихода, прийти не через полчаса, а через два, и даже три. Обломалось. Засохшая кровь и сперма смешались, неприятно оттягивая кожу на лобке и животе, спина жутко чесалась от пота. Волосы хорошо приглаживались лишь из-за того, что были грязными.  
Пришёл он где-то через минут сорок — задержал труп. С ним пришлось повозиться. Пришёл недовольным — понять бы, чего не хватало для полного счастья. Итачи сидел на стуле с прямой спиной, нацепив очки и изучая какую-то хрень из антрисолей собственного клана. Кисаме даже ради приличия никогда не интересовался, чего он там постоянно читает. Один раз, когда Итачи пришлось отлучиться в уборную, а Кисаме в этот момент проходил мимо стола, шанс выпал естественным образом. Ничего интересного для себя он не нашёл: шарингана у него не было, а клановские техники нельзя было скопировать, не увидев их вживую.  
Молча перекинувшись кивками головы с Итачи, Кисаме пошел по своим делам.  
В душе он был долго — скреб жёсткой намыленной щеткой кожу и тщательно тер голову. Обычно Кисаме раз-два и уже освобождал ванную, но сегодня отчего-то мылся до скрипа и покрасневшей кожи. Словно от своей и тех блядин грязи пытался отделаться. Это было бы смешно, если бы не было правдой.  
Перед тем, как выйти, Кисаме побрился. В зеркало пришлось смотреть через силу — морщины, вдруг проступившие на лице очень чётко, круги под глазами и глаза, мутные и неживые, а ещё трёхдневная щетина были отвратительным зрелищем. Кисаме и без того не был красавчиком, а уж со всем этим и подавно. Из душа Кисаме вышел в клубах пара, посвежевший телом, но не душой.  
Завалился на застеленный футон Кисаме без зазрения совести, не обращая внимания, как полотенце, замотанное на бёдрах, съехалось в сторону.

— Нашли что-нибудь интересное, пока по деревне мотались?

— Да, — коротко ответил Итачи.

— Не поделитесь?

— Тебе не надо.

— Вот все вы знаете, Итачи-сан, — покачал головой Кисаме, рассеяно ведя указательным пальцем по груди.

Если задуматься, Кисаме вроде как знал своего напарника и в тоже время не знал — пятьдесят на пятьдесят. Вот, например, знал привычки. Знал, что говорил спокойно, но на самом деле был раздражён. Отчасти, поэтому Кисаме особо не налегал с вопросами в конкретные моменты и послушно замолкал при любом намёке. Отчасти, и самому не всегда было интересно, а если интересно, то неудобно. Знал его силу, но только ту, что дали увидеть. Опять таки не знал половины. Знал прошлое ровно настолько, насколько поведали. Итачи для него был кладезем тайн, и Кисаме, что ни говори, всегда интересно было его послушать. Но самое главное, Кисаме знал, что Итачи ему доверял — засыпал же, представляя из себя легкую добычу. Кисаме давно бы свернул ему шею, если бы не уважал и не доверял Итачи также слепо.  
Было бы сложно всегда быть на стреме и ожидать подвоха в каждом жесте. Такое сотрудничество быстро измотало бы обе стороны и в моменты реальной угрозы не дало того эффективного сопротивления, что в самом начале. А Кисаме всегда за эффективность и слаженность.

— А ты?

— А?

— Ты, — полуобернувшись, сказал Итачи. — Где был, как провёл день?

— Да так, — неопределённо махнул рукой Кисаме, ни испытывая никакого желания говорить о разовом сексе и об убийстве — вряд ли Итачи понравилось бы. — Чего спрашиваешь, интересно что ли?

— Нет, — спокойно сказал Итачи. — Со мной связывался Пэйн.

— И что понадобилось нашему Лидер-сама?

— Через три дня мы должны быть в Амегакуре.

— Нахуя? — поморщился Кисаме.

Ну вот, всю малину испортили. Итачи пожал плечами, давая понять, что сам не в курсе, и снова взялся за кисти и свитки.

Кисаме быстро заснул. Ему снился Туман, хоровод знакомых лиц и Забуза, с которым они в деревне часто проводили время вместе. Забуза прислонил тупой конец своего меча поверх левого плеча Кисаме и сказал, что пришёл попрощаться. В этот момент Кисаме проснулся и понял, что Забузы больше нет в живых. Ну и поделом, — сказал сам себе Кисаме. Так и должно быть — шиноби много не живут, Забуза умер в целых двадцать шесть, а если брать во внимание его характер и темперамент, то, можно сказать, ему сильно повезло. Кисаме понял, что просто убеждал себя, и от этого стало вдвойне паршивей. Забуза не был ему чужим человек, по крайне мере, их можно было в своё время назвать друзьями. Но сейчас-то, — думал он, — сейчас-то они шли врозь. И чего тогда, спрашивается, он тут раскис?  
Сна не было уже ни в одном глазу. Кисаме посмотрел на луну и мысленно прикинул, который час. Час-два ночи. Не позже. Вроде и выспался, вырубившись аж в обед, но больше чувствовал себя каким-то помятым и разжёванным. Извернувшись в тонком мотельном пледе, Кисаме снова наткнулся взглядом на спину Итачи. Тот свернулся клочком на самом краю и казался непреодолимом далёким, как звезды на небесах. Вроде и легко было схватить, кажется, будто вот он, тут, лови, но иллюзия по природе обманчива, так что Кисаме на самом деле сгребал лишь пустой воздух.  
Кисаме быстро надоело философствовать и он одним плавным движением оказался почти вплотную к Итачи. К тому даже прикасаться не надо было — чуткий — сам повернулся, подслеповато щурясь и моргая.

— Что?..

Обхватив Итачи поперёк живота, Кисаме нагло прижался грудью к его спине, зарылся в волосы лицом и втянул носом запах какого-то шампуня. Кисаме ни разу не разбирался в растениях, но ему показалось, что пахло ландышем. Итачи не сдвигался, и это уже о чем-то говорило. Вероятней всего, примерялся к вариантам дальнейших действий или пытался понять, что с Кисаме. Чужие мышцы под руками и спиной напряглись, стали каменными, кажется, что Итачи целиком замер.

— Забуза умер, — наконец, сказал Кисаме. — Только что пришел во сне попрощаться. Я руку пожал, хотел пойти за ним, но он остановил — говорит, мне ещё жить долго.

После слов, как кажется Кисаме, Итачи расслабился в руках. Кисаме думал, что будет лежать с открытыми глазами до самого утра, но додумал эту мысль уже во сне, чувствуя ответное прикосновения Итачи — крепкие руки на своих руках и тихий шёпот:

— Это хорошо, что попрощался.

______

 

Из Суны их путь проходил по Великой Пустыни, и Кисаме, наверное, никогда в жизни так сильно не хотел побыстрее оказаться в Аме, как тогда. Три дня для пути хватало, даже с лишком, но Кисаме снова извёл местный климат. Была бы его воля, больше бы не сунулся в эту страну.  
До столицы Амегакуре они добрались по истечении двух дней и на них сразу же обрушился поток дождя, смывая пыль и пот. Кисаме, в целом, нравилась деревня и погода, она, что ни говори, радовала. Однако люди здесь были странными — несдержанными и всегда в масках; злыми, как голодные собаки. А ещё страна находилась на периферии мира и никак не именовалась, это поэтому он здесь бывал крайне редко. Когда Пэйн созывал организацию. В последний раз он был тут год назад, а ощущения, словно вчера. Наверное, потому что ничего не изменилось. Пейзаж такой же серый и унылый. И люди злые.

— Лидер-сама не меняется, — ухмыльнулся Кисаме, когда они дошли до вышки. — Охрана у них как была тупой, так и осталась.

— Необязательно все должны быть умными, — пожал плечами Итачи. — Самое главное — охрана надёжная.

— Кто бы говорил, Итачи-сан. Деревня просто мало кому известна своей производительностью, собственно, поэтому у неё мало гостей. Какой прок ставить сильных пограничников, если угроза незначительная?

— Лучше смотри вперёд.

Ответ подразумевал под собой двойное значение, Кисаме это понял только потом. Впереди них был размытый асфальт и дальше километра ничего нельзя было разглядеть. Однозначно смотреть надо было вперед — на будущее процветающей Амегакуре.  
На тридцатом и последнем этаже высотного здания их встретила Конан, повела по широкому и гулкому коридору, внезапно свернула налево и открыла дверь в ещё одно помещение, завуалированное под бетонную стену.

— Конспираторы хреновы, — буркнул Кисаме, прежде чем войти после остальных.

С самого начало становилось ясно, что никакого собрания не будет. Позвали исключительно их одних.  
Скорее всего, тоже что-то важное, иначе Лидер-сама бы связался другим способом — привычным и проверенным, не нуждающимся в непосредственном присутствии тел. Кисаме ковырял облупившуюся краску на ногтях, слушая вполуха. Снова этот Орочимару скользкий, чтоб его. Кисаме он был неприятен — это после него Итачи стал его напарником. Надо же было опуститься до того, чтобы попытаться украсть чьё-то тело. Скорее всего, под общим понятием «для собственного использования» подразумевался широкий спектр этого самого использования. От этих мыслей Кисаме снова ухмыльнулся и боковым зрением скользнул по Итачи. Надо же ему было родиться таким красивым. Все дело в волосах — они были слишком длинными, как у девчонки. У Дейдары они тоже были длинными, но Кисаме их не сравнивал — где выродок великого клана, а где оборванец.  
Пэйн говорил сухими и отрывистыми фразами, но по делу. Велел разыскать все базы Орочимару. Он бы послал за этим Сасори и Дейдару, но у тех, как выяснилось, уже были задания.

— Помимо Селения Звука, есть ещё несколько убежищ, раскиданных по Странам Водопада и Горячих Источников.

— А Страна Железа? — поинтересовался Итачи.

— Там мы с Конан недавно были, но ничего не обнаружили.

Итачи кивнул и без лишних слов направился к выходу. Кисаме последовал за ним, заметив задумчивый взгляд Пэйна.

В Амегакуре им больше нечего было делать и они направились Кусагакуре, чтобы, преодолев его, выбраться к Водопаду. Расстояния между странами были ничтожными, все почти плотно прилегали к друг к другу, но на мосту Каннаби они вынужденно остановились.

— Тебе доводилось здесь быть когда-нибудь? — спросил Итачи, приседая на корточки перед утесом.

Мост оказался разрушен. Вот уж сюрприз так сюрприз.

— Был, — фыркнул Кисаме. — И мост был.

— Я тоже был, но на другом конце деревни. Нам придётся пойти в обход, есть ещё один мост — Тенчи. Думаю, он остался цел.

Разговоры внезапно стали раздражать и Кисаме ушел вперёд, давай побыть Итачи одному. По глазам видел, как на того нахлынули воспоминания.  
До моста Тенчи они не добирались даже вечером. Когда наступили сумерки, Итачи повел их в гущу леса и устроил привал. Рыб было не наловить, если только наугад кидаться, но Кисаме не был настроен на эксперименты. Так уж повелось с самого начала, что Кисаме всегда обеспечивал им еду, а Итачи — удобства. Пока Итачи ушёл в поисках дров, Кисаме устроился на валуне, растелив под зад плащ. Чувствовал он себя при этом беспомощным, как слепой котенок. Отчасти, так оно и было — видеть в кромешной тьме он не мог, шарингана не было. Но случись при этом какая-нибудь атака, с лёгкостью бы уклонился. Слух и моментальная реакция не позволили бы стать жертвой местной фауны или сидящих в засаде шиноби. Была и ещё одна доступная функция — Самехада чувствовала чужую чакру за версту. В лесу, после прихода Итачи, Кисаме словил два кролика. С животным пришлось долго повозиться, сдирая шкуру и вынимая внутренности из вспоротого брюха. Воды не было, поэтому Кисаме пришлось использовать технику. Но когда совсем было покончено, Кисаме с удовольствием уселся на место и принялся ждать, пока мясо сварится. Насколько он знал, кроличье варилось около двух часов. За это время даже поспать можно было.

— Поспи пока, — словно прочитав его мысли, нарушил тишину Итачи. — Я разбужу, когда все будет готово.

— Ладно, потом поменяемся.

Травянистая земля манила, если на неё накрыть плащ, то вообще мечты нет. О футоне часто приходилось забывать. Кисаме с комфортом разлёгся, несколько позволяли местные условия, и запихал под голову набедренную сумку. Огонь от костра кидал причудливые тени, и Кисаме мог сказать, что почти примирился с необходимостью костра, невзирая на повышенный риск разоблачения, когда Итачи, прихрамывая на одну ногу, доковылял от костра до своих вещей. Явно думал, что Кисаме уже заснул.

— Итачи-сан, когда вы успели повредить ногу?

Надо отдать Итачи должное — даже не вздрогнул, услышав, хоть и знакомый голос, но уж очень внезапно. И не растерялся. Куда уж там, с его-то выправкой.

— Когда был в лесу, — равнодушно сказал Итачи. — Обычный вывих, завтра-послезавтра сойдёт.

— Но вы идти не сможете, — возразил Кисаме, нахмурившись.

— Смогу.

— Хорошо. Тогда я обмотаю её жгутом и пойду обратно спать.

Истолковав молчание Итачи как согласие, Кисаме немедленно поднялся с места и принялся копошиться в сумке. Кисаме только удивлялся, как раньше не заметил. Сняв обувь и замотав штаны до колени, он оглядел его вывихнутую лодыжку и отметил ещё наличие неглубокого, но длинного пореза на икре.

— Что ж вы молчали, Итачи-сан? — покачал головой Кисаме.

— Хотел сам обработать попозже.

— Попозже — это когда я усну?

Итачи промолчал, и Кисаме хмыкнул. Тот мог предотвратить любую опасность, просчитав все ходы наперёд, но иногда допускал сущие ошибки в обыкновенных вещах, что оставалось только удивляться.  
Нога у Итачи была тощей, но жилистой. Лодыжки на вид казались хрупкими и помещались в его ладонь легко. А ещё на ноге практически не было растительности. Кисаме вдруг захотелось погладить даже на вид мозолистую ступню, помассировать вывихнутую лодыжку. Точно.

— Придётся вправить кость. Потерпите?

— Да.

Кисаме кинул быстрый взгляд снизу-вверх на Итачи. Тот поморщился, но ничего не сказал. Пришлось наспех мотать жгут, чтобы не соблазниться идиотским желаниям. На порез он нанёс целебную мазь.

— Вот и все.

Кисаме взял, да ощутимо хлопнул ладонью по порезу. Сообразил он, что сделал лишнего, лишь тогда, когда у Итачи снова дернулось лицо. Кисаме не стал извиняться, как Итачи — благодарить. Для них подсобить друг-другу — само-собой разумеющееся.

Проснулся он разом. Просто резко открыл глаза и понял, что больше не заснёт. На востоке занималась заря. Восход он никогда не любил, особенно, когда и не засыпал вовсе. Солнце развеивало привычную и комфортную тьму, окрашивало землю в пылающий ярко-красный цвет, обманчиво кажущийся желто-оранжевым, небо над головой было неопределённой раскраски, возможно, перламутровой, чирикали воробьи, воздух был прохладным. В целом, восход ассоциировался у него с неприятностями. В такие моменты он был раздражён от тянущий изнутри тревоги. И в основном не выспавшимся.  
Кисаме вскинул голову и огляделся. Итачи нигде не было, но пожитки оставались на месте нетронутыми, как ночью. До него не сразу, но дошло — Итачи его не будил. Все это странно. По близости напарника тоже не наблюдалось. Кисаме подошёл к обрыву и посмотрел вниз. Не трудно было догадаться, кто плескался в речке. Во всяком случае, он сразу распознал в чёрной макушке Итачи. Ухмыльнувшись, он пустил чакру к ногам и принялся спускаться по вертикали. А затем, сорвавшись, перешёл на бег. Вода в реке была чистой и прозрачной, Кисаме, пока бежал, успел себе представить, как окунается в неё и не выходит оттуда, по меньшей мере, несколько часов. Вопреки инстинктам, на берегу он все-таки задержался, чтобы по-человечески раздеться.  
Посмотрел на Итачи. У того по бледной коже стекали капли и было видно, что кожа вся в мурашках. Выходит, вода и вправду была холодной, невзирая на май месяц. Скинув трусы как последний атрибут одежды, он трусцой прыгнул в речку. На мелководье. Дна он даже не тронулся, тело плавно скользнуло в сантиметрах от гладких камней и сорвалось на бешеную скорость, преобразовавшись в хищную акулу. Кисаме проплыл возле Итачи, удостоверившись и вместе с тем расстроившись, что тот без трусов, и снова улизнул подальше, к глубине. С утра тянуло сделать какую-нибудь гадость. Может, поржать, если Итачи будет в нейтральном настроении и сможет отнестись к его забавам с привычной лояльностью. Многого он, как напарник, от него не требовал. Всего-то иногда позакрывать глаза на шалости. Вот уж кто должен скептически относиться к проказам, так это только Кисаме из них двоих. Никак не семнадцатилетний Итачи. Стыдно за себя ему не было. Молодость он провёл не так, полагается. Надо же возмещать убытки. Тем более, он шиноби, а значит, в любую минуту может умереть. Подобный факт нехило подстёгивал рвения заполнить каждый день до самых краев, неважно, боем или новыми впечатлениями в путешествии. Иногда можно было позволить себе подурачиться. К примеру, как сейчас. Кисаме выплыл, встряхнулся, как собака, отфыркиваясь, и крикнул в сторону напарника:

— А что, Итачи-сан, вы меня сегодня не разбудили?

С вопросом получалось, во-первых, некрасиво, а во-вторых — нетактично. Правильным было бы подойти и спросить вблизи, а не орать на противоположном берегу. Впрочем, подобными мелочами он себя никогда не утруждал. И Итачи это понимал лучше других.  
Спустя ещё час Кисаме соизволил выйти на берег, да и то, не без указаний. Одежда на мокрое тело влезала нехотя, ощущения были тоже не из приятных, но ему было пофиг. Собравшись, он кивнул напарнику и они, не сговариваясь, молча двинулись к ночлегу за остальными вещами.  
Пока шли, Кисаме только и видел, что окружающую зелень, в том числе откуда-то взявшиеся грибы и бамбук. В некоторых местах проглядывались глубокие овраги. Воздух был чистым, дымчатый восход забылся, хотя днём он ещё был уверен, что паршивое настроение ему обеспечено на целый день. Как оказалось, ошибся. Да и к лучшему.  
Мост Тенчи и в самом деле оказался цел. К полудню они его успешно перешли, а вечером оказались в столице — Кусе. На воротах их предсказуемо задержали. Шиноби в чунинской униформе, задремавший на посту, спохватился в последний момент.

— Стойте!

Пришлось последовать указанию, в противном случае, часовой мог бы навлечь ненужного шума. Итачи не любил лишних хлопот. Кисаме было все равно, но желание поскорее оказаться в какой-нибудь пивнушки перевесило и он решил не высвечивать.  
Похоже, часовой растерялся. На вид они были угрожающими, Кисаме по себе знал, как от сильных противников несет опасностью. Но они послушано остановились, ничего не предпринимали. Так что тот, бедный, совсем смешался и не знал, как быть. Впрочем, только завидев их рожи за накинутой шляпой и опознав рисунки на плащах, тот разом сделался хмурым и строгим, как подобает.

— Ваши имена и фамилии, деревни, причина визита? — протороторил дежурную фразу шиноби.

Можно было соврать, но Итачи, видимо, решил действовать сегодня по-другому. Кисаме неторопливо ждал, с вялым интересом поглядывая на деревню за воротами.  
Деревня была простой, как три монеты. Не было ни шума и гама с веселыми выкриками нажравшихся гуляк, ни ароматов с открытых прилавок, ни даже особо цветастых вывесок. Наверное, стоило порадоваться. В кои-то веки закинуться можно будет в относительном спокойствии. Но он ничего не ощущал. Только старую, добрую усталость, въевшуюся под кожу.

— Пошли.

Кинув последний взгляд на часового, сидящего в отключке в своей будке, Кисаме тронулся в места.

— Решил не будить тебя, ты крепко спал.

Он, конечно, не сразу сообразил, о чем говорит напарник.

— Да проехали, — сказал Кисаме, как только удивлением спало.

Вот странный же, странный у него напарник. Но хороший, так что на тараканов в голове можно и забить. У него и самого их было вагон и целая тележка.  
Их снова ждал кабак, ночь в опостылевшем мотеле и недоброе утро. Какая бы деревня ни была, а алгоритм был все тот же. Он давно перестал считать их количество, как только понял, что это будет продолжаться ещё вечность.  
Подперев щеку кулаком, Кисаме подозвал официантку — та чуть ли не прибежала. Поклонилась она низко, в глубоком вырезе майки призывно качнулись большие груди и он с большим трудом подавил похабную усмешку. Напарник сидел с отсутствующим выражением, очевидно, сочные формы его не сильно интересовали. Или он был хорошим актером. Кисаме оставалось только догадываться.

— Добро пожаловать в «Голубую лагуну». Что желаете заказать?

— Две кружки пива и… — он вопросительно уставился на напарника и тот едва заметно кивнул. — Две чоко с саке.

— А на закуску?

— Валяную рыбу. Воблу, если есть.

— А…

— На этом все, — резко оборвал он.

Официантка собирались отойти, на лице у неё так и отпечаталась вселенская обида, но Итачи поймал её за запястье, мягко потянул на себя и, низко склонившись к уху, что-то произнёс. Кисаме даже смотреть на них было противно, не, чтобы интересоваться их перешёптываниями.

— Не стоило так грубо, — заметил Итачи, как только официантка окончательно отошла от их столика.

— Что есть.

С заказом к ним подошла уже другая девушка. От его рыбьего, странного взгляда, в котором плескалась желание причинить боль, противники обычно обливались холодным потом. Официантка до уровня противника не доходила, но ему было наплевать, что у неё тряслись поджилки и перехватило дыхание. Он жадно припал к бокалу, опрокинул в себя и только опустошив его поднял взгляд на напарника. На другой половине столика умещались монти и удон с онигири.

— Поделишься? — нагло спросил он не с ухмылкой — с улыбкой.

Борзеть он не собирался. С Итачи особо не разгуляешься в этом плане. Тот помедлил, прежде чем молча переложить со своей тарелки в его половину порции.

— Спасибо. А ты сам как — голоден, нет?

— Не очень, — пожал плечами Итачи. — Я это тебе вообще-то заказывал, потом передумал. Надо же что-то есть.

— Ага, — буркнул он, как только сообразил, что снова отбирает у напарника половину жратвы. — Давай, что ли, обратно переложу.

— Не стоит.

— Не, — только и сказал он, ставя перед фактом и без спросу пододвигая тарелку напарника к себе, не желая больше слушать возражений.

Итачи молча наблюдал, скрестив руки на груди и откинувшись на спинку стула. Складывалось впечатление, будто ему все равно. Но, в том то и дело — ему не все равно. Спокойный взгляд, если приглядеться, служил хорошей маской. Кисаме смотрел вглубь и видел недовольство, но, скорее всего, больше интерес.  
Без шарингана цвет глаз у напарника был чернее ночи, даже зрачок не был виден, слившись в один тон с радужкой. В них он видел своё вечно скалящееся выражение, затем скользнул по длинным, мелко подрагивающим ресницам и остановился на тонких, сухих губах. У него самого губы были полные и чувствительные. Поэтому он не подпускал к ним шлюх и прочих. Но вот сейчас он готов был ими поделиться. Впрочем, Итачи если бы и оценил его жертву, то никак не отреагировал. И правильно сделал бы — им ещё сотрудничать после этого и неизвестно кто-когда первый отправится на тот свет. Может завтра, а, может, и через пять лет.  
По этому поводу он не сильно огорчился. Вот если бы это был его первый поцелуй. Кисаме тут же отмахнулся от подобных мыслей. Итачи был ни первый и, если на то пошло, ни последний.  
Их гляделки вот-вот грозили перерасти в нечто более серьезное; Кисаме не был принципиален — отвёл глаза первым, упираясь ими в тамошний ассортимент блюд на стенде за барной стойкой и понимая, что аппетит куда-то пропал. Есть уже не хотелось, но он бы ни за что в жизни не признался, что все дело в напарнике. Даже самому себе. Именно поэтому он взялся за палочки и принятая насильно запихивать еду.

— … да убил, убил говорю! — уловлил отрывок чужого разговора он, пока запивал. — Мамой клянусь, Акаши, если…

— Из Хоузуки не сбегали со временем второй мировой, — судя по тону, названый Акаши был недовольным. — Проспись пойди.

— Не веришь — спроси у Джиро, он по этому делу свидетелем проходил. А я слов на ветер не пускаю, ты меня знаешь.

— Вот именно, что знаю, — заворчал Акаши. — Рюу, ты думаешь, я тебя не слушаю? Мне хочется верить тебе, но посуди — ты уверяешь, что Ясуи, тот монстр, сбежал с кровавой тюрьмы и теперь убивает всех потенциальных соперников! Смахивает на сказку.

— Если бы не верил, то не стал даже заикаться о подобном! Ты сам все прекрасно видишь. Наши соседи на ночь барьер в доме ставят, а ты мне…

— Погоди, что ты сказал?! Барьер?! Какой ещё барьер?! Ты ничего про это не говорил! — занервничал Акаши.

— Это ты меня не слушаешь! Ясуи в наших районах, стало быть, он может даже находиться рядом с баром… я ничего не имею ввиду…

Ничего не имеет ввиду. Кисаме ухмыльнулся — рассказчик, если говорил правду, то имел ввиду об опасности нахождения в этом заведении и в городе в целом. Или врал. Хотя вряд ли. Ложь от правды он отфильтровывал сразу.

— Двухголовый Ясуи… — задумчиво проговорил он, механически отстукивая пальцами по столешнице.

— Возможно, — подметил Итачи.

— Тогда нам стоит ждать гостя, — фыркнул он, разом потеряв интерес как к сплетням, так и к двухголовому Ясуи.

— Не радуйся, — внезапно со смешком проговорил напарник.

Когда с едой стало покончено, он потащил к выходу и уже наружи обратилсяк напарнику:

— Я в бордель. Ты со мной?

Вроде ставил перед фактом и спрашивал, в заранее зная ответ, но все равно на что-то надеялся. Итачи постоял, прикидывая что-то в уме и внезапно согласился:

— Веди.

Шататься по центру долго не пришлось — ноги привели к порогу дома удовольствия довольно быстро, Кисаме постучался в ветхую деревянную дверь по привычке громко и сильно, поверхность под ладонью пошла ходуном, возникло чувство, будто она вот-вот проломится, но, к счастью, до этого момента дверь все-таки открыли.

— Добрый вечер, — мелодичным голосом произнесла — это стало ясно с одного взгляда — сутинёрша, отпирая дверь нараспашку и впуская посетителей в помещение. — Прошу, пройдемте со мной.

Их повели одну из комнат — надушенную ароматическими свечами и преисполненную заглушенным светом. Тут три перегородки, за которыми, он готов был поспорить, стояли кровати. До слуха доносился искусственный звук журчащей воды и какой-то медленной, вдумчивой мелодии. Охраны почему-то нигде не было. Сопровождающая женщина сразу перешла к делу. Ему здесь уже нравилось.

— Меня зовут мадам Джун, по всем вопросам сегодня обращаться ко мне. Итак, могу я узнать ваши предпочтения?

— Беленькую, худую, с задницей и большой грудью, — без запинки перечислил он. — Брюнетка или блондинка без разницы. Молодую, можно две. Остальное не важно.

— А вам? — Кисаме вместе с мадам Джун повернулся к Итачи, и, кажется, от их испытывающего взгляда тому стало неловко. Впрочем, по виду ничего сказать было нельзя.

— Главное не дряблую.

Женщина понятливо кивнула и ушла, а Кисаме захотелось заржать, но он сдержался — отодвинул перегородку и уселся прямо на кровать, там же не спеша избавляясь от одежды. И прежде чем взяться за пояс штанов, покосился на напарника. Итачи как стоял, так и остался стоять, ни к чему не притрагиваясь. Он уже было открыл рот, чтобы подколоть его, но тут вошла давешняя мадам Джун с тремя девушками.

— Осмотрите. Если не понравятся, приведу других, — деловито сказала мадам Джун, обхватывая губами курительную трубку.

Две гейши подходили под его описания практически полностью, так что претензий у него не нашлось. А вот Итачи попалась на любителя: смуглая, с густыми длинными волосами, раскрепощенная и острая даже на вид. Не гейша — чистая шлюха, причем западная. Такая точно знает, как доставить клиенту удовольствие, и, судя по лицу напарника, та ему понравилась.

— Все нормально, — сказал Итачи не глядя на мадам Джун.

— Приятного вечера, — пожелала перед уходом та.

Гейши сели обе стороны от него и обеих, и при желании их легко было спутать. Кисаме не растерялся, откинувшись на руки. Одна, с волосами потемнее, провела открытой ладошкой по чётко очерченному прессу, погладила по груди, вскользь касаясь сосков, и губами припала к шее. Другая завозилась с застежкой на штанах. Делать ему ничего не приходилось, и он сегодня этому рад — устал, как последняя собака. Возбуждение вспыхивало небольшими волнами, ленивое и тягучее. А затем он оказался лежащем и прижатым по бокам. Кто-то из них двоих закинул на него ногу, вторая водила по члену ладонью, то сжимая его в кулак, то, напротив, лишь поддразнивая. Двигаться отчаянно не хотелось, сегодня был он невероятно ленив, но от своей любимой привычки отказываться — себя предавать. И он не предал, протягивая руку к обнаженной груди, сминая её в грубой хватке. В какой-то момент ему послышались полузадушенные всхлипы и стоны. Итачи там что её — кромсал или трахал? Ему в это слабо верилось, поэтому он повернул в их сторону голову и тут же застыл от увиденного.  
Шлюха самозабвенно сосала член, заглатывая по самые гланды, а напарник тем временем, сгорбившись у самого края, обнимал подушку и время от времени прикусывал её край, заглушая собственные возгласы. Картина была маслом. У Итачи на бледной коже ярко выделялись розовые пятна на щеках, ушах, шеи. Иногда он откидывал голову назад, закатывая глаза от удовольствия и ненароком сводил коленки, мешая шлюхе делать минет.  
Кисаме представил, как развёл бы их в стороны и удерживал руками, чтоб наверняка. От этого он возбуждился сильнее.  
Наверное, шлюхе тоже надоело зажиматься между ног; она что-то сказала сказала ему, но Кисаме не расслышал от звона в ушах. Итачи заторможенно кивнул, когда она уже отцепила его ступни от матраца и положила себе на плечи. Дальше он смотреть не стал — это было выше его сил.  
Внезапно он разозлился на самого себя. Гейши почему-то уже не казались настолько удовлетворяющими, как в самом начале. Перевернувшись на грудь и придавив собой одну из них, он принялся действовать особо яростно и жестоко. Опомнился он только тогда, когда его силой отшвырнули.  
Перед глазами все ещё вспыхивали круги, он полулежал на татами несколько минут, прежде чем увидел голых Итачи и шлюху перед собой. Гейш в комнате уже не было.

— Успокоился? — спокойно осведомился напарник.

Кисаме неуверенно кивнул, хватаясь за притянутую руку.

— Тогда одевайся. Мы уходим.

Злость ещё была, она никуда не делась и порыв сплюнуть на пол он с трудом сдержал. Подозревал, что из-за него Итачи теперь не то, что трахаться — заходить в такие места не станет.  
Смотреть на экзотическую шлюху было неловко. Он бы почувствовал стыд, если бы знал, как это испытывать. Зато на интуитивном уровне ощущал, что та обязательно ответит ему страхом во взгляде.  
Собрался он быстро, насколько позволило притупленное состояние, но у двери Итачи уже ждал его, опередив. Кисаме кинул последний взгляд в комнату и столкнулся им со шлюхой. Страха не было, был заинтересованный и оценивающий прищур. Надо же, какая дерзкая. Он ответил привычным оскалом и повернулся вперёд, возобновляя путь.  
На улице было прохладно. Ветер раздувал полы плащей, заползая под водолазку и проходясь по напрягшемуся животу; звенели колокольчики на шляпах. Кисаме бездумно следовал за напарником, все никак не решаясь — попросить прощения или промолчать? Затем, забив, решил ничего не говорить. Надо будет — сам вернётся к произошедшему, а у него желания не было как обсуждать это, так и думать вообще. Пока напарник молчал, но обманываться не стоило — косяк ему акунется, рано ли, поздно ли, неважно.

_____

 

Везло им, надо сказать, как утопленникам. Хотели как лучше, а подучилось… Ну, получалось как всегда.  
Самехада лязгнула, причмокивая, Кисаме остановился и предвкушающе хмыкнул.

— Двухголовый Ясуи все-таки решил объявиться. Самехада чувствует его чакру, он где-то близко.

У обоих в этот момент были бессмысленные и бесполезные мысли, вроде тех, что выходить стоило при сумерках, а не вместе с восходом. Но сетовать одно, а на горизонте маячил преступник с кровавой тюрьмы и боя было не избежать, как ни крути.  
Тут Итачи дал сигнал, что действовать преждевременно не стоит. Наверняка намекал на своё гендзюцу. Вот так всегда: напарник лишал возможности повеселиться, а злиться на него за это почему-то не получалось.

— Да ладно вам, Итачи-сан, я за пять минут управлюсь, можете даже засекать.

— Кисаме.

Двухголовый Ясуи показался вместе с большим грохотом и поднявшейся пылью. Что-то подсказывало, что мутант он не по природе, а благодаря генному вмешательству. Взгляд у него хоть и был дурным, но крупицы осмысленности в нем проглядывались. Итачи, похоже, это и пытался ему втолковать. Впрочем, после предупреждающего и ключевого «Кисаме» в его произношении, он сразу сдулся, уступив дорогу.  
Желанного шоу не произошло. Итачи в два счета разделался с противником, при этим не пошевельнув даже пальцем. Напарник, как всегда, был на высшем уровне. Но скучно, как же скучно было без необходимой дозы адреналина. Он бы не стал убивать сразу — поигрался бы для начала и только потом порезал на лоскуты.

— В следующий раз не удерживайте меня, Итачи-сан, — сухо сказал Кисаме.

Тот промолчал. Пожалуй, понимал, что такого, как он, сдерживать долго нельзя.

Предположения, в каком месте могло находиться одно из убежищ Орочимару, когда повсюду лес, у Кисаме не было. Можно было заодно выбраться как в деревню Оширу, так и в столицу Таки, чтобы раздобыть местную карту и получить необходимую информацию от жителей.

— Ну что, куда теперь?

Итачи промолчал, демонстрируя этим, что он и сам должен обо всем догадываться. И реагировать на дальнейшие шуточки-самосмеички не намеревается. Впрочем, Кисаме и не надеялся его развести. Так, проверял просто.  
Столица оказалась ближе, чем Оширу, но делать крюк все равно пришлось — Кисаме очень вовремя вспомнилось, что на прямом пути их могли ожидать ловушки и засада.  
Года два назад, когда Итачи отшивался в городе, Кисаме тем временем гонялся за противником. Ближе к границе его ожидали, помимо захваченного противника, местные джоунины и вся приближённая свита правителя страны, включая делегации с соседней деревни. Было много повозок, состоятельных людей и опытных шиноби, так что Кисаме рисковать в тот раз не стал. Зато ему ярко запомнилось, что ту зону охраняют максимально сильно, и, в случаи засечки, от погони отделаться так просто не удасться.  
В Таки они были. И, пожалуй, звание столицы Водопада она оправдывала сполна. Кисаме она нравилась тем, что здесь всегда было много людей и легко было затеряться. Впрочем, прибывающих здесь в упор не замечали. Они приливали каждую минуту, а уследить за всем, даже при желании, было невозможно. И никто не старалась — никому не было дело до другого, у каждого были свои заботы и нужды, которые не терпели отлагательств. Кажется, что разыграйся тут драка, в ходе которой кто-нибудь погибнет, мешанина из разнообразных людей и не подумает обернуться на крики; напротив, двинется людским потоком и раздавит несчастного даже не заметив.  
На рынке охотно торговали всем, чем только придётся, включая информацией. А ещё там можно было найти то, что давно было нужно, но в силу отсутствия такового в прибывающем месте, не смог заполучить. Или смог, но за баснословные деньги. Кисаме такой расклад не устраивал, но перспектива преться за тридевять миль нисколько не прельщала, так что приходилось обходиться предложенными товарами и не выёживаться. А сегодня, считай, праздник, раз им довелось снова оказаться в Таки.  
В лавке с весьма говорящим названием «Всевидящее Око» Итачи обусловил их визит в сувенирную двумя словами. Кисаме ничего не понял и хотел уточнить причину их прихода, но разумно не стал переспрашивать. Возникли предположения, что Итачи и сам пока колеблется в своём решении.  
На прилавке стояли вещи из разряда «купи и обереги», то есть, самые обыкновенные статуэтки богов, бусы, ловушки для снов, латунные колоколы, висящие на стенах панно и декоративные сакуры. Но тут взгляд наткнулся на стекленную бутылку с надписью «Амброзия», явно обещающая бессмертие, как все, даже самые ничтожные крохи сомнения, что, возможно, тут и в самом деле есть нечто дельное, пусть и ложно-сверхъестественное, как ни бывали. Скептически хмыкнув, Кисаме вынул кунай и принялся чистить грязь под ногтями.  
Послышался звон колоколов, Кисаме кинул взгляд исподлобья и как раз в этот момент из занавеса вышла старая, как сам мир, морщинистая бабка. Не исключено, что «Амброзия» помогает ей поддерживать жизнь на уровне «пройти два метра и не споткнуться».

— Здравствуйте, — вежливо поздоровался Итачи, поклонившись.

— О, молодой юноша, здравствуйте, — голос у бабули был на удивление бойким и твёрдым. — Кажется, я вас видела где-то.

— Да, я был здесь два года назад.

— А… ага-ага… — бабуля покачала головой и, казалось, ушла в себя.

Ещё одно удивление, спровоцированное ответом Итачи на вопрос бабульки, подавил новый вопрос.

— Тогда, два года назад, вы мне сказали, что у вас есть…

— О, юноша, погодите! — бабулька взмахнула рукой, выглянувшей из-под накинутого пончо, отвернулась к забитым полкам и начала в них копаться, проклиная все на чем свет стоит.

Итачи с невозмутимым видом ждал, уставившись в одну точку, и игнорировал требовательный взгляд Кисаме. И тому ничего, кроме как оставаться молчаливым наблюдателем, не оставалось. Он снова посмотрел на неправдоподобный эликсир бессмертия и тоскливо вздохнул — жизнь как оставалась у него единственной ценной вещью на земле, так и остаётся до сих пор.  
Сунув кунай за пазуху, Кисаме прошёлся вдоль прилавка, устланного всякой мелочью и заметил, как за стеклянной дверью жизнь протекает хоть и быстро, но все также серо и уныло. И прилавка, эта, черт бы её побрал, какая-та мрачная и нелюдимая. И бабка эта — страшная и словно неживая. Пришлось встряхнуть голову от назойливых и нехороших мыслей. Признаваться, что атмосфера помещения сильно давила непонятной силой, у него язык не поворачивался даже мысленно. Зато от угнетения ему справедливо захотелось уйти отсюда как можно скорее. Это он и пытался сказать Итачи, сверля того взглядом.  
Бабулька, наконец, нашла искомую вещь.

— Вот, юноша, вы за этим, должно быть, пришли, — в подтверждении своих слов она обогнула стойку, встала перед Итачи и, требовательно схватив того за запястье, сунула в ладонь какой-то талисман. — И помните — ни за что не мочите его. Иначе…

Бабулька внезапно замолчала, уставившись перед собой бессмысленным взглядом. Итачи пришлось вырывать руку из крепкого захвата. Он на пробу помахал перед её лицом рукой, но та не отреагировала. Кисаме ситуация начала раздражать все больше.

— Пошли отсюда, — нетерпеливо сказал он.

— Ладно, — покорно зашагал к выходу Итачи, явно не первый раз сталкивался с подобным поведением и знал, что ждать отклика бесполезно. — Нам на рынок. Потом выдвигаемся в путь.

— Как скажешь.

На улице Кисаме вздохнул полной грудью и расслабился. Для него это стало большим открытием. Редко его кто-то или что-то так сильно напрягало.

На рынке информацию слили за двести монет. Карта им досталась бесплатно — в качестве бонуса к главной покупке. То есть, к информации.  
Центральная дорога была забита под завязку. Кто-то толкнул Кисаме в плечо, затем послышался глухой стук упавших вещей. Он бы не обернулся, если бы его не заставили насильно. Нахал посмел дёрнуть его за плечо.

— Ты слепой? — зло выкрикнул толкнувший незнакомец. — Глаза протри, урод, прежде чем своими граблями размахивать!

Ох, зря это он — Кисаме и так был не в духе после ощущений нечисти в прилавке, а тут ещё этот взялся.  
Много сил прикладывать не пришлось. Да что там. От одного удара незнакомец слег на землю и не нашёл в себе силы больше подняться, чтобы достойно ответить.  
Плохо.  
Злость ещё клокотала, Кисаме сжимал и разжимал кулаки, шумно дыша. Он бы и дальше полез того добивать, но Итачи не дал, переградив путь. Это разозлило ещё больше.

— Пусти! — рыкнул он.

Оттолкнув от себя Итачи, он подошёл к лежащему телу под ногами и от души харкнул в него. При этом напарник смотрел на него все еще разочарованно, как на нашкодившего ребёнка.  
Без слов Кисаме развернулся и двинулся прочь, растолкав собравшихся зевак. Он не мог видеть, но чувствовал, как напарник следует за ним в след в след бесшумно и неумолимо.  
Он и сам не знал, что на него нашло. Точно бес вселился. Но если трезво оценивать ситуацию, то можно смело ссылаться на скопившееся раздражение и нерастраченный вовремя запас энергии, теперь опасно переполняющий его до самых краев.

Ближе к вечеру Итачи удосужился развернуть карту Водопада, пересказывая слова торгашей и добавляя от себя редкие замечания.

— Ближе к Стране Огня, — тут Итачи криво ухмыльнулся. — Среди местных жителей ходят много слухов — якобы находится психбольница. Оттуда сбежали двое подопытных Орочимару. Одного из них видели пастухи. От другого остались похожие следы, но его никто не видел.

Кисаме задумчиво потёр подбородок, затем зевнул и запоздало кивнул.

— Пошли тогда.

— Это не все, — напрягся Итачи.

— Что ещё?

— Мы не можем пойти так просто.

— Типа мы не можем так просто туда завалиться? — Кисаме насмешливо уставился на напарника. — Ну что вы, Итачи-сан, конечно же не можем — дилетантов среди Акацуки, как грязи.

— Я серьёзно.

— И я, — продолжал насмешливо скалиться Кисаме.

— Если ты не…

— Да расслабьтесь. Насчёт плана — не думаю, что его продумка отнимет много времени. По пути можно все решить. — Кисаме встал в карачек, выпрямляясь во весь рост, покрепче перехватил самехаду и махнул подбородком в сторону. — Теперь, надеюсь, нам можно идти.

Итачи одарил его не злым, но каким-то мрачным взглядом. Не ответив на открытую провокацию, он последовал его примеру — размял затёкшие конечности.  
Кисаме невольно сравнил напарника с дикой, но грациозной кошкой. Взгляд зацепился за открывшуюся полоску белой кожи и на неприлично долго завис, пожирая её с голодом. В руках капризно зашевелилась Самехада. Кисаме с усилием воли оторвался взгляд, радуясь по крайне не мере тому, что Итачи этого не заметил, стоя к нему спиной.

Убежище нашлось не сразу. Пока успели обчистить весь лес, наступили сумерки. А Орочимару, скользкий гадюка, хорошо подстраховался — по периметру поляны были разложены гранаты; при входе на них обрушился поток холодного орудия. И все же таких серьёзных противников, как они, подобные мелочи не могли остановить. Орочимару это знал прекрасно, но, наверное, не предполагал, что Пэйну могли понадобиться образцы его препаратов. Точные мотивы Кисаме были неизвестны.  
Дальнейший обыск прошёл без казусов. Все необходимые пробирки Итачи сложил в чемодан, отыскавшийся в том же месте, где и препараты.  
Во втором убежище их ждали живые эксперименты Орочимару, глядящие на них, как на кусок вожделенного мяса. Оставалось надеяться, что те были просто голодны — не всегда же они в таком состоянии?

Вскоре Страна Водопада осталась позади. Итачи не предлагал, когда говорил, что идти им стоит изнутри Страны Огня, проникнув в него через Юго-Восточные границы. Итачи утверждал, а Кисаме как обычно соглашался. Во-первых, потому что привык доверяться и слушаться, а во-вторых — если не так, как говорил Итачи, то сначала они должны были попасть в Страну Железа, затем в Селение Звука, и только после этого в Горячие Источники. С ходу становилось ясно, что подобный путь им не с руки. Тем более Звук не то место, где можно спокойно появиться и бесследно исчезнуть.  
В Стране Огня Кисаме был давно, сейчас бы и он не припомнил последний визит. Но по этому поводу волноваться было напрасно — Итачи уроженец Конохи, а, значит, затеряться им не даст.  
Кисаме не знал, что чувствовал Итачи, когда снова ступал за порог родной страны, но скорее всего то же, что и сам он. Даже продолжая находиться вне досягаемости от Кирикагуре, Кисаме всегда следил за деревней издали, в которой провёл своё юношество, и был в курсе всех важных событий.  
Узрев решительный вид напарника, Кисаме решил, что в стране они все-таки задержаться.

______

Зецу появился, когда они уже передали чемоданы Конан, встретившей их в одном из городов Горячих Источников.  
Они решали проблему с наличными, деньги за все три месяца были потрачены практически до гроша, когда рядом внезапно подали голос:

— Давно не виделись, ребятки.

Итачи не шолохнулся, хотя незаметным появлением одного из Акацуки остался недоволен, а вот Кисаме грязно выругался.

— Что ты здесь забыл? — пропустив мимо ушей слова, спросил Итачи.

— Ты, наверное, хотел спросить, что мы здесь делаем, — довольно кивнул Зецу, театрально удержав паузу; Итачи и ухом не повёл, и тому пришлось продолжить. — Решили вас проведать. Мы редко видимся, друзья, а Хидан злюка — закидал нас вчера камнями, не дав даже поздороваться.

— И правильно сделал, — проворчал Кисаме, но Зецу то ли не услышал его, то ли просто сделал вид.

— Зачем ты пришёл сюда? Отвечай на вопрос. — Речь Белого Зецу Итачи не проняла.

— Вижу, с деньгами у вас туго, — без шуток начал Чёрный Зецу, доселе молчавший. — Конан вам не сказала, но я только что прямиком с Аме — Лидер-сама велел передать, что в конце этого месяца будет производиться отчёт каждой команды, так что вам лучше пошевелиться, потому что сумма не изменилась, а льгот вам, очень занятым и уставшим, Лидер-сама, к сожеланию, не предоставил.

— Пошёл ты, — вяло огрызнулся Кисаме; настроение разом сошло на нет.

— Моё дело предупредить.

— Предупредил? — спросил Кисаме и, не дожидавшись ответа, грозно рыкнул: — Тогда вали отсюда, хренова шавка.

— Как грубо, Кисаме, будь уверен — тебе это ещё прилетит! — выпалил Белый Зецу, прежде чем исчез в земле.

— Будем мочить и грабить, — философски изрёк Кисаме, успокоившись.

Не раздумывая, Итачи кивнул. Мочить и грабить он, конечно, не собирался, а вот наняться наёмником какому-нибудь богачу в городе не составило бы труда. Проблема в том, какой богач рискнёт с ними связываться.  
В их случае дилер с огромными бабками оказался лучше щепетильного и пузатого богача; договорились они быстро. И хотя задание состояло в том, чтобы похитить одну девушку, явно будущую наложницу, а не в типичных, вроде сопровождения в другие города и запугивании, отказываться у них право не было. Пожалуй, за исчезновением одной девушки не последует апокалипсис, а питаются они плотно.  
Кисаме был недоволен, когда Итачи рушил его планы. Но в этот раз он ограничился безобидным бурчанием и на том закончил.  
Объект похищения Кисаме напоминал Юми, давнюю знакомую, только та была одета, по сравнению с этой, очень скромно. Да и столько охраны, на его памяти, ни у кого ещё не было. Разве что у правителя Страны.  
Только увидев её, он с первого взгляда понял, что та обычная избалованная и капризная дочка какой-нибудь важной шишки. Видать, шишка всамделишно важная, раз о безопасности дочки печётся настолько сильно. Но Кисаме было настолько чихать, что он даже не поинтересовался у переговорившего с заказчиком план Итачи, каковы их дальнейшие действия.  
Ближе к ночи, следуя Итачи, он вышел вместе с ним из гостиницы и через жалких полчаса оказался возле закрытого заведения. Выжидающе уставился на напарника.

— Ну? — нетерпеливо протянул он.

— Сейчас.

Не успел он глазом моргнуть, а перед ним уже стояла девушка в кимоно, в которую перевоплотился Итачи. Очень красивая и сексуальная девушка, надо сказать. Такую бы он зажал в углу и в подробностях описал, как бы грубо отымел. Он бы сейчас с радостью проделал это и с ней, женской версией Итачи, только был уверен, что при сопротивлении не сможет ничего предпринять. Хотя бы потому, что женская версия Итачи, как и мужская, сильнее его.

— Там, — указал напарник на здание, из которого доносились музыка и пьяный хохот. — Вакханалия в честь совершеннолетия Мизуки Накамура, — Кисаме сообразил, что это девушка, которую они должны выкрасть. — И в обычном виде меня не пропустят. Я зайду внутрь и обследуя обстановку, а ты будешь будешь меня ждать у торца. Там как раз окошко в туалете, оттуда и встретишь нас.

Подробности Кисаме были не интересны, но спустя полтора часа ожидания в голову начали лезть бредовые мысли. И во всех них Итачи оказывался пострадавшем. Ещё через час Кисаме приготовился запрыгнуть в открытое окошко, но этого не понадобилось — послышались голоса, затем скрип затворившейся двери, хриплый голос Итачи и обманчивая тишина. Кисаме помог перекинуть безвольную тушу через раму, перехватив её крепче, и наблюдал, как бесшумно падает на землю Итачи.

— Люди Ваташи ждут через два квартала у старой и ржавой застройки, ты её в тот раз видел, когда мы проходили, — без предисловий начал Итачи. — Отнесёшь девушку, деньги получишь там же. А я в гостиницу.

— Зачем? — недоумевал Кисаме, выслушав напарника.

— Надо, — коротко сказал Итачи и был таков.

То есть, он испарился в облаке дыма, оставив его с бессознательной девушкой на руках.  
Предатель. Именно с этими мыслями Кисаме возвращался обратно. Карман плаща приятно оттягивала пачка купюр. И он снова хмыкнул. Принцип не лишать жизни просто так Итачи Кисаме уважал, но, признаться, порой удивлялся — как тот продолжал его придерживаться, если кругом столько жестокости и кровопролития? С другой стороны, будь вместо Итачи другой напарник, Кисаме бы с ним не ужился. Будь он хоть трижды беспринципен, а Кисаме вряд ли нашёл бы в нем достаток, который уважал, как в своём нынешнем напарнике. А ещё ему было страшно за Итачи. За себя. За них. То, что он иногда испытывал к нему, симпатией назвать было нельзя. Это было сродни неутолимому голоду, заострявшемуся каждый раз, стоило напарнику двусмысленно встать, повернуться, посмотреть.

Очутившись в номере, Кисаме с удивлением отметил, что в нем темно и света не зажигали. Но не настолько, что не разглядеть в углу затаившегося Итачи. Кисаме на всякий случай сначала огляделся. Убедившись, что никого, кроме них, тут нет, он осторожно двинулся к углу номера.  
Итачи сидел, подтянув к себе колени и уткнувшись в них лицом. Кисаме нахмурился, протягивая руку к его волосам, но в последний момент Итачи вскинул голову и их взгляды встретились. Это было дежавю. Они не первый раз встречались взглядами, но кажды раз их пересечение затягивало их на неопределенное время, а потом они словно опоминались от глубокого погружения в себя, в друг-друга, выныривали на сушу, растерянно глядя по сторонам.  
Все это время они молчали. Странно, но молчание именно с Итачи приобретало оттенок спокойствия. Оно не нервировало, как обычно. С Итачи было хорошо как беседовать, так и молчать. Иногда, правда, стоило говорить, но сейчас Кисаме не был уверен, стоит ли нарушать тишину.  
Что напарник делал на полу, оставалась только строить догадки. Но Кисаме не строил. Не в тот момент, когда Итачи протянул руку, отзеркаливая его движение, переплел свои пальцы с его и крепко сжал их. У Кисаме попросту перехватило дыхание. Тем не менее, сморозить какую-нибудь чепуху не тянуло. Тянуло сделать что-нибудь неправильное, о котором бы он потом долго сожалел.  
Было ещё не поздно отстраниться и прекратить все, но кого он бы обманул — момент был слишком интимным, чтобы его так просто можно было вычеркнуть из памяти.  
Поздно стало, когда он почувствовал отрезвляющую боль в руке, которую сжимал Итачи. Не сдержавшись, Кисаме протянул вторую руку, зарылся ей в волосах Итачи и грубо прижался к губам. Этим он хотел сказать, что играть с ним не получится. Или сейчас, или никогда. Или грубо, или никак. Или отчаянно и сильно, или никак. Итачи выбрал первое. Он разжал губы, пропуская внутрь скользкий язык, позволил доминировать, отдаваясь.  
Сначала Кисаме целовал грубо, а затем, словно поняв, что никто не сопротивляется, смягчился. Перед тем, как отстраниться от нехватки кислорода, Кисаме прикусил нижнюю губу Итачи и всосал её. Совершенно нехотя отстранился и осмотрел напарника. Тот выглядел измотанным, но довольным, и смотрел на него спокойно, даже, можно сказать, торжествующе. Кисаме не спрашивал, когда, сорвав с себя и с него одежду, повалил Итачи на кровать лицом в подушку. Не спрашивал и тогда, когда оставлялся засосы, прикусил до крови загривок и жадно облизнулся. Он что-то шептал, кажется, обещал все-таки оттрахать Итачи. Тот, казалось, совершенно не слышал его, тихо и жалобно постанывая. Кисаме это завело как в тот памятный день, когда они были в борделе.  
Подросток, что с него взять. У Кисаме в его возрасте все мысли крутились вокруг девок и драк. А этот был неискушенным, девственно чистым. Никого к себе не подпускал. Наверное, стоило гордиться тем, что Итачи позволил первому быть Кисаме. Руки блуждали вдоль тела, Итачи был хоть и худощав, но крепко сложен, подтянут, насколько возможно и гибок, как кошка. Не зря же он ему их напомнил тогда.  
Кисаме гладил по спине, массировал плечи, иногда пощипывая. Когда было нужно, он не торопился. Сейчас из них двоих взрослым и ведущим был Кисаме, соотвественно, ответственность за первый раз Итачи был на его плечах. И он хотел, чтобы первый раз Итачи прошел безболезненно, чтобы, при воспоминании, тот только облизывался и прогонял возбуждение.  
В какой-то момент Итачи поднялся на локоть, просовывая вторую руку к члену. Кисаме резко завёл её за спину, как и другую, скрещивая на спине, снова сжал в руке волосы и ткнул лицом в подушку, вырывая у того болезненный стон.

— Тшш… успокойтесь, просто потерпите.

Он первый раз так о ком-то заботился. Первый раз переживал за возбуждение и сохранность напарника в постеле.  
Освободив руку от волос, Кисаме завёл её под живот Итачи, притягивая того к себе, вынуждая встать на колени. Когда его вставший член Итачи почувствовал ягодицей, то вздрогнул и попытался обвернуться. Кисаме не дал, подавив смешок в силу абсурдности ситуации. Итачи наслаждался до поры до времени, казалось, забыв, кто доставлял ему удовольствие.

— Не надо… он не вместиться, — Итачи плохо скрывал страх, обыденное спокойствие куда-то исчезло, словно его и не было.

Тот мог не верить, но член его вмешался в девушек всегда. Будь хоть в вагину, хоть в анальный проход. Кисаме на этом никогда не зацикливался, но в этот момент по новому взглянул на своё достоинство и согласился с тем, что тот больше обычных размеров. Не настолько, чтобы разорвать, но входить стоит осторожно.

— Вместиться, — убежденно сказал Кисаме.

Смазки не было, Кисаме пришлось смочить палец, чтобы протолкнуться в Итачи. Если после прикосновения члена тот был напряжен, то сейчас и вовсе вытянулся в струну, ожидая боли и ни о чем больше не думая. Вставший поначалу член спал. Кисаме старательно разрабатывал вход, насколько позволял опыт. На третьем пальце он решил, что этого достаточно.

— Крем все-таки нужен. Лежите и не двигайтесь, я сейчас.

Тюбик заживляющей мази был наполовину опустошён, но Кисаме не задумываясь вернулся вместе с ним в постель, обильно смазал им свой член, затем тугой проход напарника и, снова навалившись сверху, придавив своим телом, начал осторожно входить. От неприятных ощущений Итачи сдал зубы, снова оперевшись на локти. Спина напарника задрожала, когда Кисаме вошёл наполовину. Хотелось взять и разом войти до конца, а затем сразу же взять бешеный темп и отодрать до саднящей боли. Но Кисаме обещал себе не спешить, а слова он на ветно не бросал. Поэтому, помучавшись, Кисаме все-таки оказался в Итачи полностью. Чувство было потрясное. Напарник был тугим практически до боли в члене. Или все-таки до оглушающего удовольствия. На пробу Кисаме пошевелился бёдрами, а потом, отстранившись, снова вошёл до конца. Итачи вскрикнул. Оставалось надеяться, что он его не порвал.  
Пока Кисаме двигался, получая удовольствие, Итачи терпел. Первый раз, со слов бывших подстилок Кисаме, всегда был болезненным. И не все в первые раза скакали от удовольствия.  
Поменяв угол проникновениям, Кисаме снова вошёл с громким хлюпком, подавившем тихий, но, безусловно, блаженный стон.  
Усмехнувшись, Кисаме склонился к порозовевшему, как и отдельные части лица Итачи, уху, прошептал:

— Попросите ещё.

Итачи замотал головой, отказываясь. Кисаме пожал плечами. В другой раз он, может, и поиграется с ним, но сейчас организм требовал разрядки. Толчки с размеренных перешли на быстрые, затем и вовсе болезненно-сладкие, пока он не стал натурально вбиваться с оттяжкой, с размаху.  
Под низом пошло хлюпало, Итачи стонал тихо, но Кисаме зажал ему рот рукой, призывая прислушаться к жалобному скрипу кровати, готовой вот-вот проломиться под их натиском. Наверное, это и стало последней каплей, вынесшей Итачи, включая прикосновения руки к члену. Больше Кисаме не возражал, когда Итачи тянулся к себе под низ. Следом за Итачи, после пару толчком, кончил и он, спустив прямо в него.  
Тяжело дыша, он перекатился на другой конец кровати, подтянул к его себе и улёгся, выравнивая дыхание. Он почти заснул, когда рядом зашевелился Итачи, вставая с распотрошенной кровати.  
В свете луны его фигура словно светилась, Кисаме заметил, как по внешней стороне бедра у него потекла его сперма и сомкнул глаза, слышав шум воды в ванной уже на границе сна и реальности.

_____

 

За поворотом выла вьюга, высовываться было смерти подобно — в пещере они разожгли огонь, согреваясь его теплом, дули в ладони, растирая ими конечности, и при одних мыслях, что придётся снова выдвигаться, зубы начинали непроизвольно отбивать чечётку.  
Даже закаленному Кисаме было трудно переносить подобный холод, а об Итачи и вовсе стоило помалкивать. Тот съежился, скрыв все части тела под плащом, и только макушка в высоком воротнике выглядела не преступной крепостью. Для того, чтобы чётко представить, как у Итачи были поджаты посиневшие губы и дорожало тело, хватило даже скупой фантазии Кисаме.

— Эй, — позвал Кисаме, распахивая ворот плаща. — Идите сюда.

Посмотрел на него Итачи с подозрением и вид у него в целом был злого и побитого волчонка. Явно никак не мог взять в толк, как можно растрачиваться на скупое тепло, если у самому холодно. Кисаме было не жалко.  
Просверлив его тяжёлым взглядом, Итачи отвернулся, отказываясь. Наверняка расценил его заботливость как очередную подачку. Гордый, что ни говори.  
Не то, чтобы он ожидал услышать согласное мычание и немое послушание, но запахнул полы плаща он как-то резко, оттого создалась иллюзия, будто его задели и обидели слова Итачи. Или, того хуже, оскорбили.  
Болезненно поморщившись, Кисаме начал было обдумывать готовку снеди из оставшихся припасов, как до слуха донестись слова:

— … в Кумо до меня дошли сведения, что Третий Хокаге умер. — Итачи не моргая смотрел на костёр. — Визит в Сэппэн отменяется, сегодня вечером сворачиваем назад, в Страну Молнии, оттуда в Страну Мороза, Горячих Источников, и, наконец, в Страну Огня. Надо наведаться к шиноби Конохи.

— А как же свиток Абунаи? Я думал, мы с вами…

Кисаме замолк — Итачи только пожал плечами, толком не разъяснив ситуацию. Он бы додумал сам, если бы вообще понимал, в чем столь внезапная причина. Не став изводить себя догадками, Кисаме спросил в лоб:

— Что вам потребовалось в Конохе?

— Долгая история, — Итачи попробовал, но все-таки сообразил, что отмалчиваться не выйдет. Не в этот раз. — Ты знаешь, что вся деревня не в курсе моего реального задания в ту ночь. О ней знает лишь Данзо и старейшины, Третий тоже знал, и благодаря его влиянию те помалкивали.

— Ты не доверяешь им.

— Тот, кому я доверял, теперь умер. Оставшиеся же люди обязаны молчать до самой смерти. Они понесли клятву.

— И ты решил напомнить о себе, потому что есть подозрения, что Данзо то ещё трепло, — закончил за него Кисаме.

— Состряпай что-нибудь, нам скоро двигаться.

Что-то подобное Кисаме ожидал услышать, тем не менее, ему очень польстило, что Итачи уже без былой паранойи рассказал о своих тайнах. Это словно бы стирало грань между обыденными обязанностями напарника делиться отрывками из своей биографии и внушительным доверием, охватывающим все затаенные углы. В первым случае это практиковалось всеми, а во втором — это был их случай, где они всецело доверяли друг-другу.

— Вы же знаете, Итачи-сан, я с вами и в огонь и в воду. — естественным тоном оповестил Кисаме. — И даже в медные трубы.

Уклониться Кисаме получилось рефлекторно — тело сработало раньше, чем мозг успел заметить опасность. Хотя опасностью мелкий камушек, с звонким стуком отскочивший от поверхности стены и, откатившись на метр, остановившийся у ног, назвать было можно разве что невменяемым.  
Кинув быстрый взгляд на Итачи, Кисаме увидел, как тот демонстративно отворачивается. Губы растянулись в улыбке, а затем, все же не сдержавшись, Кисаме неприлично заржал. Видимо, его открытость в некоторых местах смущала и злила Итачи. Он бы, возможно, постарался притупить в себе эти качества, если бы тот не реагировал подобным образом. Лицезреть в такие моменты Итачи было одним удовольствием.

_____

 

Путь до Конохи был долгим, полуторанедельным. На мосту, где дул прохладный и успокаивающийся ветер, Кисаме констатировал светским тоном, что Итачи все ещё привязан к деревне. Тот ответил спокойным до равнодушия голосом, что уже нет. И Кисаме ему почти поверил, если бы не взгляд, направленный на монументы Хокаге.  
В ресторане «Данго», Итачи не нашёл ничего лучше, как заказать себе несколько порций данго. Кисаме ограничился чаем. То, что напарник был сладкоежкой, он узнал давно. И был тогда очень удивлён. Уж никак холоднокровный образ убийцы не ввязывался со сладостями.

— Заодно проверим наличие Джинчуурики Девятихвостого.

— Это второстепенная задача, — возразил Кисаме. — Проинформировать Лидер-сама мы могли бы в конце этого года.

— У меня нет желания приходить сюда снова.

Хмыкнув, Кисаме промолчал. Стоило им перейти порог деревни, как на Итачи напали дикое равнодушие и мрачная аура, подавляющая даже вечный сарказм Кисаме. Таким, на его памяти, Итачи был от силы два-три раза. Очень правдоподобная маска, скрывающая истинные эмоции.  
До момента, когда совсем рядом заговорили, Кисаме и не чувствовала наличие шиноби. Подошли ещё двое, и с этого прервалось молчание. Странно было видеть, но при упоминании ими некого «Саске», Итачи вздрогнул. Пусть даже выдал себя шевельнувшимся пальцем. Ещё странней было то, что тот, кто доселе стоял возле входа в ресторан, скрывал свою чакру. Пахло палённым. А затем к ним присоединился ещё один человек, и Кисаме не смог скрыть удивление, когда почувствовал схожую с Итачи чакру. Но было не до этого — Итачи дал понять взглядом, что им надо срочно исчезнуть из виду.

Рядом с протекающей рекой «Накано», Кисаме спросил, кто такой Саске, на что его снова не удостоили ответом. Вот так радуйся раньше времени, что тебе обо всем готовы поведать.  
Через пару метров стало понятно, уйти им так просто никто не даст. Как оказалось, пасли тут чужаков очень тщательно. И все-таки хорошо, что Итачи повёл их неприметным входом в деревню, не то уже тогда они навели бы шума.  
Шиноби Конохи были слабыми для них, это Кисаме понял ещё до начало битвы. Даже появление легендарного Копирующего ниндзя Какаши Хатаке не привело к должному результату. Только больше шума навели. С появлением Майто Гая у Кисаме башку снесло, но Итачи сказал: «не сейчас», и ему пришлось отложить бой с клоуном, наверняка занесённым в красную книгу, в дальний ящик. Кисаме на себе еще не доводилось опробовать Цукиеми, да и возникло бы желание, если после него у каждого противника изо рта вытекала слюня и взгляд становился бессмысленным, как у умалишённого? Это Какаши ещё смог устоять после этого на ногах, а остальные валились мешком с картошкой.  
Итачи то ли в самом деле не хотел наводить шума, то ли у него снова бзик сыграл на убийствах. Но так или иначе, шиноби отделались меньшим злом, а они снова сбежали.  
По идее, Кисаме надо бы позлорадствовать, что, мол, вот вы не дали мне сразиться, а теперь снова зашлись кашлем и в глазах у вас мутная пелена. Ничего подобного. Испытывал он в этот момент только переживание за здоровье напарника и тревогу, как бы устранить от Итачи будущих противников и предотвратить риск использования Цукиеми.

Мальчишку-джинчуурики охранял Джирайя, и при вопросе, сможет ли его убить Итачи, тот ответил отрицательным покачиванием головы. А затем, подумав, выдал, что в лучшем случае они погибнут вместе. Кисаме сказал, что в таком случае у него есть напарник, то есть он, и подмога всегда на стороне, она лишь поджидает нужного момента. Кажется, Итачи остался доволен его словами. А самому Кисаме стало спокойней — он сказал, что держал в себе долгое время.  
В ходе неизбежного сражения нарисовался второй мальчишка возрастам с Джинчуурики. Он грозно кричал, что пришёл отомстить Итачи Учиха, своему кровному старшему брату, и Кисаме тогда понял, что ещё многого не знает. К примеру, что у его напарника есть младший брат, практически его копия, и что слухи оказались простыми слухами — из перебитого клана остался выживший.  
Итачи использовал на нем Цукиеми, безжалостно впечатав в стену пару ударами и сломав запястье. Мелкому не повезло, даже если он и умел пользоваться техниками, вроде Чидори. Этого было мало, чтобы победить Итачи. Его бы не победил и сам Кисаме, так что нечего зазнаваться.  
В конце выяснилось, что лучше снова отступить, но при побеги путь был перекрыт техникой Джирайи. Итачи пришлось использовать Аматерасу, чтобы они смогли выбраться.  
Дело было паршивым. За один день Итачи дважды использовал Цукиеме и Мангекьё Шаринган — пламя Аматерасу. Задуманное совершилось, но какими убытками — в сумерках Итачи корчился в постели, судорожно стискивая в ладонях простынь. Таблетки ему не сильно помогли. Они лишь притупили кашель с кровью, снова давший о себе знать.  
Мало того, что они сразились с джоунинами Конохи, так ещё в придачу, помимо запланированной встречи с Джинчуурики, встретили Джирайю и младшего брата Итачи, про которого он ранее не слыхал.  
Кисаме приготовил бульон из купленных косточек в мясной лавке, притащил их в номер вместе с электрической плиткой, данной кухрабочей в ресторане при их гостинице. Кисаме поднёс бульон прямо у губам Итачи, но тот, поднявшись и оперевшись спиной о спинку кровати, вырывал пиалу из его рук и запил, тут же болезненно поморщившись.

— Горячая, — снисходительно заметил Кисаме, глядя, как Итачи, отказавшись от его помощи, справляется сам.

Вид у него был нездоровый — побледнел добела, засушенные губы были поджаты, но даже так побелевшие в цвет коже. Руки мелко подрагивали. Была бы воля Кисаме, вырвал бы эти глаза сам и закопал у кого-нибудь в огороде.  
Подождав, пока Итачи допьёт, Кисаме взял у него с руки пустую посуду и отвёл за спину.

— Итачи-сан, может, вы мне скажите, что все-таки на самом деле произошло в ту ночь?

— Ты знаешь.

— Я даже не знал, что у вас есть младший брат, — фыркнул Кисаме.

С секунду Итачи колебался, но, решив для себя что-то, властно протянул руку к запястью Кисаме.

— Ляг.

— О, кому-то захотелось нежностей, — насмешливо сказал Кисаме, многозначительно глядя на обвившие его запястье тонкие пальцы Итачи.

— Заткнись, — посоветовал Итачи, протягивая его к себе.

Не став сопротивляться, Кисаме дал себя уложить на кровать и обнять со спины. Итачи прижимался так, будто хотел слиться с ним. Даже губами ткнулся ему в плечо, что-то неразборчиво промычав.

— Что?

— Это был приказ старейшин Конохи и Данзо, — объяснил Итачи. — Они не дали мне выбора. Я должен был добровольно убить соклановцев и тогда бы они позволили мне сохранить жизнь Саске, или это сделали бы другие люди, но тогда рассчитывать на помилование Саске было бы напрасно.

— Так это все ради мелкого, — хмыкнул Кисаме.

— Я люблю его, — признался Итачи тихо.

— А меня? — в шутку спросил Кисаме, но Итачи промолчал.

Через какое-то время Итачи прошептал ему на ухо:

— А тебе я доверяю.

______

 

Был восход, когда Кисаме что-то стукнуло в голову. Он предчувствовал, что скоро настанет пора прощаться. С Итачи. С жизнью.  
Он ненавидел восход. Например, из-за таких вот мыслей о скорой кончине. Такое взбрести могло только на восходе. А сегодня он не спал, но очутился словно тогда, когда солнце начало заливать светом их кровать.  
Укрыв одеялом спавшего Итачи, Кисаме выбрался из-под одеяла и принялся одеваться.  
На улицах деревни Касэн, Страны Реки, в эту пору было безлюдно. Кисаме бесцельно слонялся вдоль центра, с интересом наблюдая, как продавцы перекрикиваются по поводу приближающийся повозки со свежей выпечкой из ближайшей к деревни пекарни. Мысли о том, что если бы он родился обычным человеком без каких-либо проблем, жизнь была бы в сто раз проще, сбили Кисаме с толку. Все это точно не к добру. Предчувствие его никогда не обманывало.  
Ближе в обеду Кисаме вернулся в номер. Итачи его уже ждал, собравшись.

— Вы куда-то спешите?

— Нам пора, — коротко сказал Итачи и прошёл мимо него к двери.

Над головой собирались тучи, Кисаме плотнее нацепил шляпу и послушано двинулся за Итачи.

— Кисаме.

— Да, Итачи-сан?

— Мы сейчас идём в сторону Минами.

— Что там? — вопреки ожиданиям, голос дрогнул, явно в ожидании самого худшего.

— Заброшенное логово нашей организации, если тебе память не изменяет.

— Зачем нам туда?

— Кисаме, с Самехадой надо обходиться более тактичней. Когда-нибудь она тебя предаст.

— И не удивительно.

— Тебе не будет обидно, если Самехада кинет тебя в самый важный момент?

Кисаме замялся, но все-таки отрицательно помахал головой.

— Я тоже так думаю.

— Итачи-сан, с чего бы вам раздавать подобные советы?

— За все годы, что мы провели вместе, — Кисаме мысленно прикинул и едва не присвистнул, когда оказалось, что прошло целых семь лет. — Я хорошо тебя изучил. И все эти годы не прошли даром.

— Каждый из нас перенял что-то у друг-друга, — согласился Кисаме. — И я понял, о чем вы. Не думал, что вы умеете ходить вокруг до около и разводить сопли.

— Ты тоже не имеешь привычку называть вещи своими именами.

— О, перестаньте, — фыркнул Кисаме. — А знаете, я ведь тоже изучил вас достаточно, чтобы понять, что никакой вы не убийца и садист. И секрет вы свой мне доверили и… — Кисаме нарочно промолчал, давая Итачи додумать самому. — Вы тот самый герой, скрывающийся в тени и помогающий при реальной угрозе. Если бы мне кто-нибудь сказал это несколько лет назад, я бы ему голову перерезал.

— Кисаме, ты ведь понимаешь…

— Не держите меня за дурака. По-моему, ваши уклонения от истинных названий вещей ни сколько не придаёт вам авторитета в глазах окружающих. В том числе моих, даже если брать во внимание, что вы ведете себя так исключительно со мной и только сегодня.

— Черт, Кисаме, ты не даёшь мне даже слово вставить, — усмехнулся Итачи.

— А нечего кота за хвост тянуть, — резюмировал Кисаме. — По поводу встречи с Саске: вы уверены, что он окажется там сегодня?

— Да.

— Ну хоть что-то сегодня радует.

— И это все, что ты мне скажешь?

— Вообще-то нет. Как насчёт того, чтобы сразиться со мной, Итачи-сан?

— Только после того, как мой клон поговорит с Саске.

— А какой у вас план, Итачи-сан?

— Сейчас мы доберёмся до бывшего логова, я оставлю там клона, который проинформирует Саске о месте боя, а затем мы двинемся к границам Страны Огня. Там находится храм клана Учиха. Скорее всего, нам придётся подождать, прежде чем Саске объявится.

— Я знал, что этот момент скоро настанет. Только не так скоро.

— А я жил ради этого момента все семь лет, — от спокойствия, с каким проговорил эти слова Итачи, у Кисаме пробежали вдоль позвоночника мерзкие мурашки.

— Я до сих пор не верю, что мы сегодня расстанемся.

Итачи промолчал, но, Кисаме думалось, испытывал те же эмоции где-то внутри себя.  
В логове было ни шатко ни валко. Кисаме такие места предпочитал сразу же забывать. А Лидер-сама, видимо, напротив, раз места встреч оказывались идентичны по конструкции и внешнему виду.  
Ближе к Храму Кисаме придержал Итачи за плечо.

— Здесь будем драться.

— Хорошо.

Не став размениваться на мелочи, Кисаме с ходу взял быка за рога — использовал технику пяти акул-людоедов и вынудил Итачи уйти на расстояние. Тем не менее, это не помешало тому начать разглагольствовать.

— Кисаме, ты хоть понял, что я все это время делал в Акацуки?

Или он пытался его отвлечь от своих техник. Из рукава кармана появились кунаи, Итачи их направил в сторону его водных акул, и те взорвались.

— Догадывался, а сейчас в этом полностью уверен.

Взорвавшаяся вода принесла с собой брызги, которые Кисаме преобразовал в маленькие острые акулы, прорезавшие руку Итачи.

— Вы не уйдёте от нас.

Под словом «нас» он, конечно, подразумевал себя и свои техники. А ещё тайно — себя и Самехаду, которая рано или поздно должна была отказаться от него, если бы только нашелся достойный противник, жаждущий его меч также сильно, как он в свою молодость. Итачи она любила по-своему и, похоже, его присутствие рядом с ним и сдерживало её от предательства.  
Перейдя в контратаку, Кисаме взмахнул мечем и надеялся им хотя бы задеть Итачи, но тот предсказуемо распался на своих воронов.

— Надо же, я ошибся, — цокнул языком Кисаме.

Вороны снова слетелись в кучу и Итачи начал восстанавливать себя, но Кисаме за секунду до атаки обернулся сам и нанёс удар. Тот его заблокировал обычным кунаем, но от силы, какую в неё внес Кисаме, Итачи снова отбросило на приличное расстояние.  
Начались непрерывные атаки с обеих сторон. Блок-удар, отскок, снова удар, удар и взрывчатая печать.

— Вы верны своим целям, Итачи-сан, но они противоречат словам Лидер-сама.

— И что? Ты и после моей смерти будешь следовать за ним?

— Увы.

— Тогда оставайся таким, какой ты есть, и ни за что не меняйся.

— С чего бы? — хохотнул Кисаме.

— Таким я тебя полюбил.

Кисаме сбился и сделался открытым для атак, но тех не последовало. Итачи ещё раз доказал, что не станет никогда действовать подло.

— Всегда хотел помериться с вами силами, Итачи-сан, и вот наконец… в последний момент мы стоим друг против друга и говорим вещи, о которых бы не сказали даже под угрозой смерти. Все ли с нами в порядке?

— Кто знает.

— Даже Самехада счастлива.

— Береги её.

— Стиль воды: снаряд водяной акулы!

— Стиль огня: огненный шар!

Вода и огонь столкнулись, впоследствии образовав столько испарений, что кругом ничего нельзя было разглядеть. Впрочем, для шарингана это не было помехой.  
Итачи оказался сзади с кунаем, придерживаемом в опасной близости от шеи Кисаме.

— Это конец.

— Твой шаринган позволяет видеть даже сквозь мой туман. Это, конечно, впечатляет, но все это фигня, — на этом слове клон Кисаме из воды хлынул на землю, а оригинал уже упирался Самехадой в плечо Итачи.

— Значит, ты заметил меня и использовал водяного клона.

— Да, это так, но было довольно-таки не просто одурачить вас, — Кисаме снова хохотнул. — Я, конечно, рад видеть ваши иллюзорные техники, но, думается, вы не так серьёзно настроены, чтобы применить сейчас Аматерасу. Тем более, эта техника требует слишком много чакры. Разве это не понизит ваши шансы в битве с Саске? — Помолчав, Кисаме сказал: — Почему бы нам не закончить? Меня вполне удовлетворила наша с вами битва и её результат.

— Я тоже думаю, что пора заканчивать.

Слишком поздно Кисаме почувствовал, что что-то не так. И как он мог полагать, что битва может обойтись без пресловутого Цукиеми?

— Ух ты. Я прям аж вспотел.

— Мы с Саске будем биться один на один. Прошу, не допускай к нам никого.

— Чтобы то ни было, мне очень грустно с вами прощаться, Итачи-сан.

Итачи развернулся к нему спиной, но Кисаме успел заметить как у того дрогнули губы. То ли в улыбке, то ли…

— Мы через столькое прошли вместе…

Итачи больше не оборачивался. А Кисаме дал ему уйти. И, кажется, другого выхода у него не было. А было бы — ухватился всеми частями тела и ни за что не дал отпустить. Потому что Итачи слишком рано шёл на верную смерть. Потому что Итачи — это его напарник, которого ему не хочется терять.

Потому что…

Потому что Итачи достоин большего, чем весь выжженный клан Учиха.


End file.
